narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyana
'Kiyana ' (妃矢奈'', Kyana)''. She somewhat known as 'The Hummingbird of Otogakure'. Furthermore, she aided Orochimaru in founding Otogakure, and was the villages first medical shinobi. For this she is primarily known as the 'The Mother of Otogakure'. Background She was orphaned at the age of three due to a fire; she begged, stole and did odd jobs to survive. At the age of eight she started taking in other orphans, figuring there was strength in numbers. This greatly strengthend her mentally and weakened her physically. When she and some of the older orphans tried to ambush (unknowlying to them at the time) Orochimaru she collapsed from hunger and exhuastion. Orochimaru took pity on them, as he knew how it felt to be alone in the world, he helped support her and the orphans. Eventually Orochimaru taught them Ninjutsu and brought Kyana scrolls to teach herself medical-ninjutsu. Years later, when a building was collapsing around the orphans, her hand got crushed under a falling wall. Being unable to free herself she used the Mystical Palm Technique to amputate it. Later on in her life she lost an eye in battle. Currently she runs the Lounge in the Main Base. She still plays the duduk by using the Mystical Palm Technique to create a hand made of pure Chakra. So far she has played little role in the series (The Senju Chronicles) but will be more important in the rewrite (The Senju Chronicles: Recalibrated). Personality Motherly, willing to sacrifice, intelligent, loves to play mind games with opponent She has dedicated her retired years to keeping the children and teenagers of Otogakure away from life's temtations such as alcohol and sex outside of marrige and deters the women from suduction missions, telling them to use a Genjutsu rather than give themselves away for the sake of a mission. She becomes enraged when catches anyone going against her life's work. Kyana is over all well loved by nearly the whole of the Village for her motherly attitude towards them, normally being one of the few people to show them true love and compassion. As a result her will is rarely denied, though it does not entirely stop teens from attempting to sneak a bottle of sake every now and again. Appearance Graying saphel hair, saphire blue eye, bandages over where right eye should be, left hand amputated. Floor length spring green, silk dress with coral rose and collar, a coral colored veil, white obi with coral shaded sash, Otogakure music note on sash Abilities #Medical-Ninjutsu #Summons: Hummingbirds- Her Hummingbirds drink her opponents Chakra and transfere it to her #Fire Affinity #Wind Affinity #Doujutsu: it has no official name that is known. The dojutsu takes no visable form similar to the byakugan. It allows her to see the aura of any given person. By seeing their Aura she get's a detailed view of their personalities, affinities and fears by the color, texture and brightness of the Aura. She also can see the current emotions the person is feeling, giving her the advantage over not only her opponents in battle, but also the teens of her Village #Duduk: It's affects depend on the tune played. When one melody is played it makes them relive the saddest moments of their lives. Another melody will make them depressed and sluggish. '''Trivia: '''Her name when broken down means: Ki=Energy, Yana=Fishing net. These characters are references to her past. As a child her father was a fisherman on the Land of Sound's northern shores. Also when she had taken on being a mother at an early she would often use a fishing net to entangle her children when they were being rowdy to force them to settle down and she often states that being a mother of so many required a lot of energy to keep up despite her young age. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Otogakure Category:Medical-Nin